Harry's Little Lovers
by viridi ignis
Summary: SMUT SMUT SMUT! Porn w/ some plot. 18 I love reviews PLEASE LEAVE EM. I will write longer chapters if you want. for now 400 words [INCOMPLETE!] NEW CHAPTER! LONGER CHAPTERS INCOMING! PM me with ideas or leave reviews. I read them all! MORE PAIRINGS COMING SOON! DONT WORRY!
1. Hermione's Secret

Hermione

Hermione had had feelings for Harry since they first started Hogwarts except she thought the feelings weren't mutual. She had sexual fantasies most every night and had wanted so bad for him to take an interest in her. Except he hadn't. He was in love with Ginny and not her. _That slut!_ Hermione thought to herself while she was sitting in her room. She had been here for three weeks and already wanted to see her friends again. Her thoughts kept drifting to Harry. His slim, muscular body, toned from all the Quidditch he played.

She got up and locked her door then went to her bottom drawer in her dresser. She pulled out a big, pink dildo that vibrated when she pressed a button. She had bought it by owl and no one knew about it. She started out by sucking the tip pretending that she was pleasuring Harry with her mouth. _Ohh Harry your dick is so delicious._ She had done this every day since she got home. The whole time she was rubbing her bright pink cunt. And O boy was she wet. She had a full puddle under that soaking pussy. She thought of how she would hide this. Maybe she would stack her laundry in that spot until it dried out of her sheets. Maybe she would sneak to the laundry room and wash her sheets. She didn't care. All she cared about was Harry and her sopping wet vagina. When she was done sucking her vibrator she shoved her index and middle finger right into her cunt with very little resistance. _Ohhhhh yeeeeesssssss!_ Hermione moaned softly. She was imagining Harry shoving his amazing fingers directly into her. Then she put her ring finger in. And ohh did that feel amazing. She could feel her walls pushing her fingers. She was tight. Then she took her fingers out and licked her pink dildo one more time.

She grabbed the dildo with her right hand and put the tip right next to her entrance. She pressed the button and a sensation of pleasure shot into her as it started vibrating. She slowly shoved it in further and further until the whole thing was hidden by her tight cunt. She constantly spasmed with pleasure as her cunt just pushed harder and harder on the pink dildo vibrating from her pussy. She moaned and moaned constantly of Harry. The whole time she had this mental image of Harry's throbbing cock in her tight cunt. Of Harry taking her once and for all. And she came. And then she came again. She came six times that night before she removed her pink dildo and set it back in her bottom drawer, unlocked her door, and fell asleep.


	2. The Burrow

Hermione arrived at the Burrow the night before and everyone had been sleeping when she got there. Well, everyone but the two people she least expected to be up that night. Harry and Molly.

She walked into the front room of the Burrow, very quietly, as to not wake anyone when she heard a feint moaning coming from the kitchen. She set down her chest and crept up to the door way and poked her head into the room as to see what was going on. As soon as she stuck her head into the room the feint moaning turned to all out screams of pleasure. And she knew they were pleasure too as she had her the same sounds the last few nights from herself.

Harry had his 9 inch pulsing hard cock shoved into Molly's pink, dripping cunt. Harry had two of his fingers stuck in her asshole and was pushing a third one in when she peaked in. _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HARRY PLEASE FUCK YOUR SLUT HARDER!_

Molly was literally moaning for him to stick another into her ass and so he did. His third finger slipped in as she let out a long, strenuous moan as her muscles spasmed. That's when harry pulled all three fingers out and pulled his dick out its sheath, all in one motion, and shoved his dick right into her asshole. All in just about 3 seconds.

By then Hermione was already soaking wet, her panties basically a lake for all of her wetness. She has started off by putting her hand down her leggings and down into her panties and rubbing her clit, slow at first then progressively getting faster, moaning louder. It went from small, weak moans, to big, strong moans that, if she hadn't cast a silence charm around her, would have been heard throughout the house. Then as if Harry could hear her moans through her charm, looked to the door and saw Hermione in udder pleasure as she came.

Harry instantly smirked. He knew he had just stumbled upon the jackpot of pussy as Hermione was watching him take Molly's tight asshole for the first time. He had tried anal before on Ginny but she was always too much of a pussy for her to enjoy the full pleasure of the experience. _Ohhh Harry_ she would say _It just hurts to much_ she would say. What a load of bullshit. The first time Harry even came close to Molly's tight ass, she nearly came. And when he finally took her ass, she let out the loudest, most pleasure filled, moan he had ever heard from her.

Hermione saw Harry look over to her as he caught her in a moment of ecstasy. Harry motioned for her to enter the room as he was still fucking Molly senseless. Every moan getting louder as his dick slid in and out her. _This is quite the greeting party_ Hermione said slyly as she entered the room. _We always save the best for the best_ Harry responds without missing a beat. _Now are you going to stand here or are you going to join in_ Harry said as he pulled out of Molly's tight asshole. Molly practically fell to the ground and passed out. _I might need a bit of cleaning _Harry said. To respond to the statement, Hermione got down to her knees and sucked Harry's dick clean from all of the juices Molly's asshole and pussy had emitted. She admitted it tasted like heaven. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his massive cock and bobbed up and down the shaft of her partner. This had been her fantasy for 2 years now and she was prepared. Bobbing up and down she felt Harry tense up as if he was about to cum. She removed her mouth from his dick and slid off her already soaking panties.

Harry knew what was coming. He got down on his knees and ate out Hermione as she had expected him to. This was mainly so Harry could steady his dick so he wouldn't cum so fast but Hermione thought it was amazing. Harry teased she her clit continuously as she rolled up and down the wave of pleasure brought from Harry's amazing mouth. She had prepared and prepared for this moment but alas she was not fully ready as she shouted Harry's name as loud as she could as she moaned as hard as she had ever done.

Now it was Harry's turn for the fun. He grabbed Hermione's plump ass and positioned his throbbing dick at her sopping wet pussy. He slid in with some resistance but he knew when his dick was in all the 9 inches the she had been masturbating for years now. And she was tight but not nearly as tight as Ginny when Harry took her virginity. Harry practically had to use a whole bottle of magical lube and an expanding spell to fit his whole whopping nine inches into her tight pussy. But ohh boy did she feel good. She was the best pussy he had ever had. Well was until her met Gabriel. But that is for a different story.

Hermione pussy was getting fucked so hard she had to concentrate on not passing out. This was soooooo much better than her dildo. Time after time she came on Harry's dick and time after time Harry had showed no sign of cumming. Until the fifth time she came when Harry's legs clenched up and he moaned loudly as he split his seed in her pussy, coating her uterus with his sticky wet seed. His balls pulsated every other second and it lasted 9-10 pulses before it died out. Harry pulled his softened dick out of her cunt, put his boxers back on, and went back upstairs, leaving Hermione on the kitchen ground, semen dripping out of her cunt, to clean the mess they made. Using a flick of her wand, she cleaned the mess, leaving the cum in her vagina, and went up to Ginny's room to go to sleep. She had been on the potion for about 6 months now so she didn't have to worry about becoming pregnant.


End file.
